Singing In The Rain
by Tall Blonde and Eyebrows
Summary: "I'm singing in the rain!" James grabbed Kendall's hand, twirling the blonde around like a very ungraceful ballerina, laughing loudly and singing obnoxiously. Ah, this is what James lived for. Kames.


"Kendall, where are you taking me?" James yelled between bouts of laughter as the blonde tugged him along with hurried pulls on one of his arms.

Kendall shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. "Can't tell you, JJ. It's a surprise," he answered mischievously, shooting a wink over his shoulder at the laughing brunette.

James rolled his eyes. Of course Kendall wouldn't tell him; he was more stubborn than a mule. So James didn't press the matter, just content in following the blonde in wherever they were going, not bothering with complaints that wouldn't faze the blonde. It didn't matter, anyway.

James would follow Kendall to the ends of the earth and back again.

As long as it kept that childlike smile playing on his full lips.

"Kendall, I love you," James said suddenly, smiling serenely.

The blonde turned, wrapping his arms around James' waist as soon as his body crashed into Kendall's own at the abrupt lack of movement. Then he laid those smiling lips down onto James, smiling only widening when James pressed harder against him.

James' lips were always soft and warm.

Like his heart.

"I love you, too," Kendall promised tenderly, pulling away. "_And…_ we're here!"

Here was an empty field, James noted as he glanced around. For miles, it seemed there was no other signs of life but them, except for little patches of vegetation like corncobs and tomatoes. It reminded James of the small cornfield in their hometown in little Minnesota that was almost constantly covered in snowmen, snow angels, and sledding hills.

James really loved that cornfield.

It was the place Kendall first said I love you.

It was the place James said it back.

And, eventually, it was the place Kendall proposed a forever in love with matching silver promise rings.

Yeah, that cornfield was a really good place.

Just thinking about it brought a smile to James' lips as he turned back to the blonde. "Why are we here, Kendall?" he asked.

"I found this place a few days ago. Reminded me of that little cornfield; you remember?" And James rolled his hazel eyes again, because how could he ever forget? Kendall laughed. "Yeah, I thought you would. Well, I wanted to share this with you. Because I love you."

James surged forward to seal their lips together again. "I love you, too," he murmured, going back in for more.

Kendall smiled into the kiss, humming against James' moving mouth, working his lips apart with his tongue to delve into the warm, wet cavern of the brunette's mouth with a small war of slippery appendages broke out, neither party really trying to best the other.

As they kissed, a small little drop from heaven descended on the lovers, landing on the top of Kendall's cheek before sliding down the expense of the pale skin. Kendall pulled away with another smile, looking up to the cloudy sky.

"James," he said, feeling a couple more raindrops hit his forehead and cheeks, cooling the heated skin. "It's starting to rain."

"I've always wanted to kiss the guy I love in the rain…" James mused playfully. "All we ever got was snow in Minnesota and L.A. is always so hot."

With a smirk, Kendall pointed out, "But you'll get your hair wet."

James didn't answer, opting instead to take advantage of Kendall's open mouth to let his tongue dive into the sweet-tasting cave, savoring the taste, the feel of Kendall's warm body beside his, the smell of Kendall assaulting his senses.

Ah, this is what James lived for.

And as they continued to slide and glide their mouths together like playing in the snow, rain continued to fall, dropping more steadily and faster, soaking both teens through the thin layers of cotton tees and the denim of their skinny jeans.

"Everything you thought it'd be?" Kendall questioned when James separated their mouths, smacking his full lips as if trying to really burn the taste into memory for a rainy day, for today.

For ever.

"Nah." James smirked at Kendall's mock upset face. "Better."

And Kendall just laughed. He turned his emerald irises back up to the still falling sky before smiling up at James' slightly taller stature. "What do you want to do now?"

There was a pause filled with secretive, knowing looks, a smirk from James, and an answering grin from Kendall. Then instantaneously:

"_I'm singing in the rain!"_

James grabbed Kendall's hand, twirling the blonde around like a very ungraceful ballerina, laughing loudly and singing obnoxiously.

"_Just singing in the rain!"_

Kendall raised his pointer finger into the air, pointing up to the sky and then back down to the ground, swinging his hips to the off tune music coming from both he and James', like some bad dance from the seventies.

Another thunderous fit of mirth rumbled from James' chest, shaking his head at the blonde's self-proclaimed happy dance. But then with a good-natured shrug, the pretty boy started shaking his hips, too, doing the hustle.

"_What a glorious feeling!"_

The two met again in the middle, faces a jokingly seriousness that threatened to send both boys in a heap of more laughter. James wrapped an arm around Kendall's waist, and the blonde put his on James' shoulder, grabbing the brunette's free hand for a ridiculous tango.

They twirled around, legs getting caught on vegetation and more than once accidently stepping all over each other. Neither cared, too busy laughing and grinning and giggling and just dancing around like idiots in the rain.

After one more twirl, James leaned down, dipping Kendall down just above ground level. Silence followed, the only music the pitter-patter of rain crashing to the earth and pants from both flushed boys.

James leaned forward until he was just barely a hair's length between their lips. Smiling softly, his breath merely hot puffs against his lover's, James sang:

"_I'm happy again…"_

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is for EvilGeniusBookWorm13 and nic98ole :) On the latest chapter of <em>Anywhere But Here <em>(amazing story!), EGBW13 said she wanted a fic about Kendall and James singing and dacing in the rain, so inspiration for that hit, and I quickly wrote this out. Hope it meets her expectations :)

And then nic98ole. You have every right to completely virtually smack me across the face. I really wanted to write you something for your birthday, but I had writer's block and had no ideas and blehhh. No excuses. But then EGBW13 proposed this idea and I was like "YESH" so this is also for you. Hopefully, you don't mind it a day late? Ha, ha… ha. (Yeah, I'm lame ._.) But happy birthday! Hope it was completely awesome, like you :)

Song is "Singing in the Rain/Umbrella" covered by Glee.


End file.
